Peace
by like a lemon
Summary: Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind. Spock falls asleep... Leonard joins him. Terribly fluffy. No, seriously.


Spock felt the tension ease from his sholders and neck. While it had been a productive 13.37 hours in laboratory 4, the constant thumping of the hydrolic pistons had caused his ears to ring and his muscles to tense.

The warm interior of his quarters was pleasant and seeped into his muscles releasing the built up tension. The rest of the ship was kept at a temperature optimal for humans but not for Vulcans, which meant that Spock could never be truly comfortable until he returned to his quarters where the temperature was cranked up high.

As he relaxed he could feel himself becoming languid. He moved swiftly to the sleeping area and perched on the edge of the bed. He removed his boots and flung his legs up onto the bed, lying down on his back against the standard issue pillows. Letting out a deep sigh he felt himself relax into the pillows.

Darkness seeped into his vision and cushioned him as he slipped into a deep sleep.

McCoy tapped on the door to Spocks quarters. Nobody knew about the sudden revelation Leonard had had 4 months ago, so he was always careful about when he visited Spocks quarters. He did not want the rest of the crew to know that their relationship had moved away from constantly bickering to something more friendly, although bickering was still a recurring feature.

When McCoy didn't get a response he tried again. He checked his watch.

'21:00,' he thought, 'Spock should be off duty by now.'

Leonard thought that maybe he had got caught up in the labs again, however when they had arranged to have dinner previously, Spock was always there. McCoy began to feel the rise of fear from the bottom of stomach bubble up to his chest. He tried the door again, this time knocking as loud as he dared. There was still no response.

Leonard had had enough, he knew he was over reacting but Spock usually answered after McCoy's soft tapping, sometimes even before he knocked... 'It must be related to his Vulcan voodoo' Leonard had thought at the time.

Leonard entered his medical override code into the panel by the door and it wooshed open without argument.

The first thing that hit Leonard was the wave of heat that rolled over him as he walked into the quarters. Leonard could not see Spock in the quarters, the lights were dim and the seating and working area were empty. Leonard moved around the separating screen to peer at the bed.

Leonard's heart swelled at the site. Spock was lying on the bed sleeping like a baby. He must have been exhausted, Leonard thought, he usually wakes up when there is noise in the room due to his acute Vulcan hearing but Spock lay there oblivious. Spocks face was slack and at peace, a beautiful site, Leonard contemplated.

Leonard loved seeing Spock like this, almost as much as he loved seeing him in the throes of passion. He was completely unsheilded and its just Spock in his purest essence.

"Lights 10%" Leonard whispered. The lights lowered. McCoy began to remove his boots, and was removing his over shirt when the sheets russled.

"Leonard?" came a small voice.

"Hi darlin'." Leonard finished removing his over shirt and now moved to his trousers.

"I apologise Leonard, I should not have fallen asleep before our dinner. I will be ready in 3.7 minutes if you do not mind waiting?" Spock said.

"Don't apologise Darlin'." Leonard began.

"But I have breached our conditions of meeting tonight..."

"Shhh... Baby, I don't mind. You're obviously shattered." With that leonard removed his under shirt and swiftly lay next to where Spock was now sitting on the bed.

Leonard pulled at Spocks sholders and arms to get him lie down. After several attempts Spock aquiesced and lay back in his original position. Leonard snuggled up next to spock and pushed his nose into the area behind spocks ear lobe.

Leonard let out a contented sigh.

"I'm shattered too. 5 different surgeries today...all on stupid ensigns that were playing around in engineering... Honestly they are even worse than your science lot."

"I believe you can assign that to Mr. Scott's enthusiam for experimentation, it is instilled in the ensigns from early on." Spock explained.

Leonard snorted. He began to run his hands up and down Spocks arm, catching hold of his hand and brushing their fingers together. A warm tingle spread through him and he again sighed in contentment. Love welled up in him from his centre and rolled up through his chest to his throat.

"I love you, Spock." Leonard blurted. He hadn't meant it to be so sudden but it had been a few days since he and Spock had shared time alone together and Leonard needed Spock to know that he was missed when they were not together.

"And I you, ashayam." Spock rolled slightly to the left so he was on his side facing Leonard.

Leonard began to press kisses into Spock's jaw and along his cheek bones. Spock closed his eyes. Their lips brushed briefly but then Leonard pulled away.

Spock opened his eyes questioningly.

"I love seeing you like this, so relaxed. Its just you and me." Leonard whispered. "C'mon darlin'. Close your eyes. Get some sleep. I will wake you in a few hours and we can get something to eat."

Spock let his eyes flutter closed. He was quickly pulled under.

Leonard watched Spocks face relax and his breathing become deeper and even. Leonard stuffed his head under Spocks chin, his nose nuzzling against Spock's adams apple. The bliss he felt permeated his entire being. Leonard never had felt so secure and loved in all his life, not even when he had been with Joce. He loved the dynamic he and Spock had. The public image and this very soft and tender relationship behind the scenes.

With these blissful thoughts circulating in his head, the warmth of the quarters, Spocks smell in the air and being pressed up against his love, Leonard began to slip into a delicious doze. The doze quickly turned into a deep slumber.

Both slept with a relaxed smile on their face.

McCoy didn't wake Spock up a couple of hours later, he was too content and... Well, asleep.

The two slept peacefully clutched together until the red alert klaxon blared.


End file.
